Conquistando un Cerezo
by Vampisan86
Summary: Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Sakura acepta la ayuda de un jutsu del clan Yamanaka para olvidar lo que alguna vez sintió por Sasuke. Y Sasuke se propone conquistar a Sakura cuando se da cuenta que realmente no quiere que ella lo olvide, ¿Cómo terminara todo si Naruto es quien decide ayudar al Uchiha?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son legítimos de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso sin ningún fin más que el de entretener.

* * *

 **Conquistando un Cerezo.**

 _Capítulo 1. Lluvia._

Con una firme idea arraigada en la mente, Ino Yamanaka estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo por cualquier medio. No importaba el costo. Realmente necesitaba concluirlo por el bien de su mejor amiga.

La persistencia de la chica era admirable, había llegado con un sólido propósito y no pensaba descansar hasta lograrlo; definitivamente no iba a darse por vencida ya que no era una de las características que la distinguía de las demás chicas de su edad. La heredera del clan Yamanaka esperaba que funcionara.

Aunque eso significase poner en peligro los secretos de su clan, no obstante, aquel sacrificio valía la pena y lo sabía, tampoco es que fuera un precio alto a pagar. Con ese pensamiento la chica había tomado el valor suficiente para concretar su plan.

—La mente es parte del ser vivo con un conjunto de capacidades que van desarrollándose a lo largo de su vida —leyó sin despegar su vista del pergamino dorado que sostenían cuidadosamente sus manos—. La memoria es la capacidad de recordar. No se va jamás del cerebro debido a que están ligadas entre sí, es una sola. Por otro lado, el recuerdo es un conjunto de imágenes, situaciones, frases o acciones que quedan en la mente; resguardadas, no olvidadas...

Sentada frente a ella Sakura, con sus ojos jade apagados, llevaba observando un punto fijo detrás de su amiga desde hace rato, precisamente desde que había irrumpido en su hogar. Durante todo ese lapso la kunoichi había permanecido callada. Totalmente ajena, como si todo lo que decía la chica no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Tampoco le importaba, la verdad; solamente esperaba a que ella se diera cuenta y se retirara para dejarla con sus lúgubres pensamientos como últimamente hacían todos quienes la rodeaban.

Ese había sido el ritual que habían adoptado las personas a su alrededor y que ella infinitamente agradecía.

Ino, por otro lado, hizo una pausa en su lectura, se acomodó su fleco y posteriormente miró unos segundos a la otra muchacha percatandose de la actitud poco vivaz que la chica poseía. Sakura Haruno simplemente asentía sin saber precisamente a que, como en automático esperando a que la ignorasen para seguir hundida en su sufrimiento. Una actitud desagradable y sinceramente penosa.

Humillante.

La chica no era ni la sombra de la mujer que luchó y contribuyó a la finalización de la gran cuarta guerra ninja. Nadie se atrevería a pensar que era la que había heredado el legado de la Sannin Tsunade. No era la misma.

Era realmente triste.

Una vez mientras estaba con sus amigos contando historias de terror durante un campamento, Ino se preguntó si los zombies podrían existir o no; pero ahora estaba segura de tener una respuesta:

Los zombies existen.

Pero no para comerse la carne y el cerebro de los seres vivientes o para tener carne podrida colgando de sus huesos como lo narran en muchos libros. No. Eso era mera ficción, porque los zombies se veían igual que todos los demás. Se levantaban en las mañanas, se vestían, desayunaban y respondían preguntas directas. Iban a su trabajo, lo hacían de forma automática y se retiraban cuando su turno terminaba. El dichoso alivio llegaba a la hora de dormir cuando ya no debían mantener las apariencias.

También es el tiempo en el que los zombies tenían pesadillas: ya sea en la vigilia o en el sueño. Y por la mañana, todo comenzaba de nuevo como un círculo vicioso.

Los zombies son los muertos que caminan, solo que no son sus cuerpos los que han muerto, sino sus corazones, sus almas, sus mentes, su voluntad, sus ganas de vivir.

Es por eso que ella sabía que existían, porque Sakura se había convertido en uno. De la noche a la mañana ya no era la misma, estaba infectada y quienes la veían opinaban que era un martirio estar cerca de ella. La chica junto a su aura deprimente los hacía sentir tristes, ella irradiaba un sinfín de sentimientos dolorosos como si les compartiera un poco de su sufrimiento y es por ello que los demás ya no la veían con admiración por su papel en la última guerra.

No.

Solamente veían a una muchacha deprimida con el corazón roto por un amor no correspondido. Sinceramente daba pena porque todos sabían por quién sufría la chica, para nadie era un secreto.

—Deberías confiar en mí Sakura —susurró Ino intentando persuadirla—. Todos nosotros estamos realmente afectados por tu comportamiento y nos preocupamos por ello.

Sakura alzó su mirada, como si no recordara que ella estaba ahí en su casa, parpadeó y la miró con interés enfocando su vista al rostro triste de la Yamanaka. Francamente no sabía qué era lo que la rubia le había dicho pero por su expresión sabía que era lo mismo: Olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Qué dices Ino-cerda? ¿Por qué están preocupados? —Interrogó sin mostrar verdadero interés, fingiendo que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. La kunoichi solo quería estar sola ¿Es que nadie la comprendía?

La lluvia era intensa, las gotas caían como un torrente siendo aporreadas contra la ventana con su ruido incesante. Era como si el clima compartiera su estado de ánimo y por ello es que a la kunoichi no le gustaba que lloviera. Sakura lo detestaba pues cuando llovía era cuando más silencio había en las calles y donde más recuerdos les sobrevenian a su mente. Nada bueno sucedía durante la lluvia.

Ino colocó una mano en el regazo de su amiga apretandolo para que al menos sintiera que debía escucharla por el momento. Había llegado el tiempo de enfrentarla, algo que debió haber hecho desde el principio antes de que la tristeza la fuera consumiendo lentamente.

—Todos sabemos que la ausencia de Sasuke-kun te ha afectado enormemente, sin embargo, no queremos que te consumas en la tristeza y la agonía —admitió delicadamente, como si temiera que Sakura fuera de cristal y se rompiera con la sola mención del muchacho—. Naruto incluso se ha propuesto en ir a buscar de nuevo a Sasuke-kun solo para verte feliz, pero... —Pausó eligiendo bien sus siguientes palabras—. Pero nadie sabe en dónde estará y si realmente él volverá o no a la aldea. A una aldea que está tratando de no odiar, no obstante, aún no es tiempo de que él deje su viaje para volver y debes comprenderlo.

Ya está lo había dicho, se dijo la rubia, ahora solo debía esperar la reacción de Sakura para introducir su plan.

Por otro lado, Sakura asintió lentamente y le sonrió en respuesta. Pero Ino sabía que esa sonrisa era fingida, incluso era una sonrisa que probablemente Sai envidiaría. La kunoichi ya no tenía la calidez en su mirada, sus ojos jade que alguna vez fueron hermosos ya no resplandecían.

Sakura debía admitir que la Inoi tenía razón, aunque ella no se lo haya dicho, tal vez para no lastimarla más, era una verdad reconocida por la aldea y todo el mundo ninja que Sasuke Uchiha no pretendía volver a Konoha.

Jamás.

Aún recordaba con dolor como él se había despedido de ella, algo sencillo pero final. Sin lugar a esperanzas. Él le había rechazado nuevamente sin miramientos, sin delicadeza. Ella solamente pudo mirarlo con dolor conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras el Uchiha se perdía de su vista a lo lejos del camino.

Únicamente Sasuke le dijo un "gracias" y Sakura comprendió que ese simple "gracias" que él había pronunciado era un "no nos volveremos a ver" silencioso. Porque así solía despedirse Sasuke, él no pensaba volver a la aldea tal y como había sucedido cuando había huído, si no hubiese sido porque Naruto y ella se dedicaron a buscarlo antes de que su venganza lo consumiera. Pero ahora ya no existía venganza ni odio simplemente se fue para no volver. Ya era hora de aceptarlo.

Con un suspiro abatido, sacudió los recuerdos para prestarle atención a Ino, la cual se notaba preocupada.

—Sabes que soy la heredera del clan Yamanaka y nuestra especialidad es todo lo que tenga que ver con los poderes mentales —dijo a manera de explicación— por lo que últimamente he estado revisando en el despacho de mi padre para que me pusiera al corriente de las actividades que ahora me corresponden como líder del clan —prosiguió con brevedad, soportando el dolor de mencionar a su difunto progenitor—. Pero entre los papeles que encontré he descubierto un jutsu del que no tenía conocimiento y creo que se catalogaría como prohibido. No encuentro otra razón para que no se me haya dado conocimiento de él mientras mi padre aún estaba a cargo.

Sakura asintió en entendimiento, sin embargo, frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

— ¿Y eso me concierne? Porque los secretos de cada clan no deben compartirse con personas exteriores a él. Es peligroso y por algo son secretos —expuso genuinamente por si a la rubia se le había olvidado.

Ino le sonrió sabiéndose que ahora tenía toda su atención.

—Pero este jutsu puede ser de utilidad en tu caso, solamente si tú estás de acuerdo frentesota.

Ambas se miraron; verde contra azul en una batalla silenciosa. Las dos queriendo saber lo que la otra tenía en mente.

— ¿Por qué lo crees? —inquirió Sakura unos instantes después con curiosidad y desconfianza a la vez. Algo le decía que debía huir.

Sin embargo, Ino inspiró lentamente, era ahora o nunca, no debía flaquear.

—Porque la mente tiene memoria y la memoria tiene los recuerdos. Si alguien modifica la esencia de un recuerdo hará que la memoria modifique todo el sentido desde la mente y por consiguiente el recuerdo estará vacío como si se tratara de algo común, sin sensación —explicó con lentitud, temiendo que la kunoichi no comprendiera tantos términos y vínculos.

Sakura la miró perpleja y con cierto grado de molestia ¿Era posible que Ino le estuviera proponiendo modificar lo que sentía por Sasuke? Como si se tratara de un simple error de ortografía que debía eliminarse para que una oración esté escrita de forma correcta.

Pero tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, pensó. No podía vivir a la espera de que Sasuke decidiera volver para estar con ella, si es que había una posibilidad para estar juntos realmente. Amaba tanto al único Uchiha que dolía, se consumía por él. Sabía que era un amor masoquista. Habían tantos pretendientes pero los dejaba de lado por Uchiha Sasuke y él ni la volteaba a ver, ni le dedicaba un pensamiento. Era un dolor incesante que la iba consumiendo día a día y lo notaba.

Una pregunta fugaz atacó su mente.

¿Aceptar o no aceptar?

—Sé que esto es ridículo pero aún eres joven como para que ya no tengas esa vitalidad que te caracterizaba, y como Lee diría, aún tienes la llama de la juventud… —trató de persuadir Ino, pues pudo distinguir la lucha interna que Sakura tenía.

¿Se arrepentiría después?

Una lágrima asomó en los ojos ahora cristalizados de la Haruno.

— ¿Olvidaré mis recuerdos? ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke decide volver? ¿Sentiría lo mismo por él? ¿Qué pasaría?

Ino negó en varias ocasiones; sabía que era mucha presión la que había puesto a su mejor amiga, también sabía que estaba mal lo que pretendía hacer ya que Sakura no estaba en sus cabales. Ninguna persona que tuviera dolor albergado era buena para tomar decisiones. Esas personas eran más susceptibles a ser manipuladas e Ino sabía que ella lo estaba haciendo con la kunoichi. Se consolaba al pensar que era por un bien mayor y que todos la entenderían, ella no estaba siendo egoísta, solo quería ver a Sakura ser feliz

¿No había maldad en eso verdad? ¿Quién la culparía? ¿Pensarían que ella amaba a Sasuke y por eso había orillado a Sakura a ser receptora de aquél jutsu prohibido? ¿Todos querían ver a Sakura feliz y aceptarían tal sacrificio, cierto? ¿La apoyarían después de esto?

Ino estaba dudando, las lágrimas surcaban de sus ojos azules al igual que las de Sakura. Ambas sufriendo. La Haruno por el Uchiha e Ino por las consecuencias de su acción.

—No olvidarás nada, los recuerdos permanecen en la mente escondidos, jamás se borran. No sentirás nada por Sasuke-kun cuando lo veas al igual que cuando recuerdes algo de él; no sentirás nada. Es como si pensaras en algo cotidiano, sin importancia —intentó explicar con dificultad, con valor renovado.

Era por un bien mayor, se dijo.

Ambas kunoichi se miraron unos segundos antes de que Sakura apartara la mirada y asintiera poco convencida. Por último, miró hacía la ventana y definitivamente se dio cuenta que odiaba la lluvia.

—Está bien Ino, aplica el jutsu... —concedió.

La lluvia incrementó.

* * *

 _N/A: Hola, hace más de un año había publicado está historia con el mismo tema y título (solo que ahorita cambié la manera de escribir y lo que acontece en los capítulos que había publicado que fueron como tres) pero por cuestiones de imaginación, además que no sabía escribir de manera correcta (no es que ahora sepa o sea una profesional) decidí eliminarla._

 _La verdad es que ignoro si alguien de las que leyó mi historia en un principio y al ver que la había eliminado decidió copiarla o no, pero si es así, yo seguiré con mi historia debido a que no estoy plagiando a alguien o algo._

 _Y eso era todo lo que quería aclarar._

 _Pd: Si ven una que otra incoherencia en la narración es porque la plataforma se comió las letras._

 _¡Chao!_

 _Vampisan86._

Editado: 13/03/19.


End file.
